Supergirl: La Ciudad Infinita (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Llega el final de esta historia! Atrapadas en la Ciudad -un sitio donde todo puede ser y donde todos los mundos posibles y líneas de tiempo se juntan- Kara y Helena ven una luz al final del túnel. Existe una salida, pero sólo una de ellas dos podrá atravesarla. Además, Kara toma una decisión fundamental que cambiará su vida para siempre. ¡No te atrevas a perderte esta historia!


**SUPERGIRL: LA CIUDAD INFINITA**

 **Parte Tres**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Ciudad"**_ **, de Ricardo Barreiro y J. Giménez)**

 **Resumen de la Segunda Parte** **:** Atrapadas en la Ciudad –un lugar donde todo puede ser y donde todas las líneas de tiempo y todos los mundos paralelos se juntan– Kara y Helena acaban viviendo en Castleville, una comunidad aparentemente idílica pero que esconde un terrible secreto…

Decididas a descubrirlo, las dos chicas vuelven a ser Supergirl y Huntress –la Cazadora– y se dirigen al palacio de gobierno para confrontar al amo secreto de Castleville: _el villano inmortal Vandal Savage._

* * *

 **1**

 **EL INMORTAL**

Vandal Savage era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos largos y de barba. Pese a estar vestido con prendas elegantes propias del siglo XIX y de lucir sereno y educado al hablar, algo de bestial, primitivo y básico se traslucía en él. Todo en su conjunto lo hacía parecer como un demonio contenido, capaz de las peores atrocidades cuando se las proponía. Al menos, eso es lo que Helena sabía sobre él. De hecho, de las dos, Huntress fue quien lo reconoció por lo que era: _el más terrible de los villanos._

-Vandal Savage – dijo, muy seria. El aludido sonrió e hizo una ligera inclinación a modo de reverencia.

-¿Conoces a este tipo? – le preguntó Kara, desconcertada.

-Sólo de oídas. En mi mundo, fue uno de los enemigos más grandes y terribles de la Sociedad de la Justicia…

-Veo que mi fama me precede – dijo Savage, alzando su copa de vino – Sin embargo, tal y como yo lo veo, el Vandal Savage al que haces referencia debe ser una de mis infinitas contrapartidas esparcidas por el multiverso. Pero yo he oído hablar de ti, Huntress. Y de ti también, Supergirl. Me pareció gracioso cuando ambas llegaron a mi comunidad y pretendieron infiltrarse como si fueran gente normal. Pobres chicas tontas – meneó la cabeza – Estoy al tanto de todas las idas y venidas en Castleville. Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque yo lo permití.

Silencio, sólo roto por la música del gramófono. Era un clásico de Beethoven. Savage entrecerró los ojos y lo disfrutó, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y sacó el disco, apagando el aparato.

-Queremos respuestas, Savage – Huntress le apuntó con su pistola de flechas – Empieza a cantar ahora, o…

-¿Qué? ¿Me mataran? – Vandal rió a carcajadas – Buen intento. Déjenme recordárselo, por si lo han olvidado: _soy inmortal_. Y creo que después de 25000 millones de años, nadie ha podido dañarme verdaderamente. Pero no se inquieten y siéntense – señaló a unos sillones – Tengo una historia que contarles… una crónica sobre mi llegada a la Ciudad y mi ascenso al poder.

Tanto Supergirl como Huntress permanecieron de pie. Savage sonrió y se sentó en un cómodo sofá al lado de una chimenea encendida.

-Año 1945. Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La Alemania nazi estaba prácticamente derrotada – comenzó – Por supuesto, yo estuve allí, como ya había estado con anterioridad en tantos lugares de importancia histórica sembrando el mal y el caos. A través de los tiempos, he estado en muchos lugares y he trabajado para muchas personas de renombre: Atila el Huno, el Genghis Khan, Napoleón Bonaparte, Vlad Tepes, el emperador romano Nerón, Hitler… De hecho, en este caso, estaba ejerciendo mi santo oficio en el Tercer Reich, ayudando al bueno de Adolf a aplastar a los Aliados y a exterminar judíos… hasta que Alemania perdió la guerra y todo se fue al carajo. Por supuesto, yo ya venía enfrentándome a la SJA, como desde hace siglos he venido enfrentando a todos los autoproclamados paladines del Bien que se han atrevido a cruzarse en mi camino. En este caso, la derrota de Hitler me obligó a abandonar precipitadamente Alemania en un avión.

Savage hizo una pausa y bebió su vino.

-Tenía planeado aterrizar en algún sitio de Europa, pero el destino intervino y acabé aquí, en este peculiar lugar, donde todos los mundos y todas las líneas de tiempo convergen. Y no estaba solo: más gente también había llegado, de diversos lugares. No me da vergüenza decir que mi nueva situación, si bien no deseable, pronto se convirtió en algo sumamente positivo – sonrió – Con la fuerza necesaria y la disciplina, pude organizarlos a todos y sacarlos adelante en una comunidad lógica y funcional. Así fue como Castleville nació… un oasis en medio del caos.

Otra pausa. Las observó a ambas.

-¿Entienden? De no ser por mí, este pueblo, esta comunidad no existirían… todos los ciudadanos de mi localidad me están infinitamente agradecidos por mi intercesión.

-Sin duda, una actitud sumamente altruista de tu parte – se mofó Helena – Vamos, Savage. Puedes pretenderte todo lo civilizado que quieras, pero ya todos sabemos cómo eres. ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un auténtico y despiadado monstruo! Una bestia sanguinaria y sin corazón. ¡No hay un ápice de nobleza en ti! – lo señaló – ¡Has sumergido a todas estas personas en la más completa servidumbre! Son tus esclavos y tú, el amo. ¡Y no te importa un rábano lo que les pase! Así que no nos vengas con tus historias mentirosas de caridad y bien común.

-Yo he impuesto el orden donde antes había caos – retrucó el inmortal – Todo el mundo lo sabe. Sin un jefe, estas personas estarían sacándose los ojos… tal es la naturaleza brutal del Homo Sapiens.

-Tú no eres mejor, Savage – insistió Huntress – Te lo repito: _sabemos la clase de monstruo que eres_. Y también sabemos lo que intentas ocultar a estas personas…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. ¡Hay una enfermedad suelta diezmando a la población! La gente de tu comuna perfecta está muriendo de una peste desconocida. ¡Y a ti te importa bien poco!

-Humm – Savage se acabó su vino – En realidad, la peste a la que te refieres no es tan desconocida… tan sólo es una variedad mutante del cólera… Aunque tarda bastante en transmitirse, mata en cuestión de minutos.

El inmortal se levantó de su asiento. Volvió a llenar su copa con vino.

-Según estadísticas que manejo, hay unos cinco casos por día. Todos mortales y en aumento, por supuesto – sonrió – Lo más triste es que no existe remedio conocido.

-Sí. Sí que lo hay – Huntress lo miró sombríamente – Si la gente se aleja del foco infeccioso, tendría una chance de salvarse. La vida comunitaria aumenta las probabilidades de contagio y favorece la expansión de la peste.

Savage volvió a reír. A Kara se le encogió el corazón. Era la risa más perversa que había oído jamás en su vida.

-¿Abandonar Castleville? ¿Volver a la Ciudad? No seas estúpida, querida. Mi gente ama el orden por sobre todas las cosas. El orden y la comunidad. Y tienen ambas cosas aquí en cuanto y en tanto sigan mis leyes y me reconozcan como su amo y señor. Son unas bonitas ovejas engordando, felices y contentas, sin preocupaciones.

-No entiendo – Supergirl se animó a hablar – ¿Y tú qué ganas con esto? Tal y como yo lo veo, te sientas ahí a ver morir a la gente, sin importarte nada.

-Es un sádico – Helena hizo una mueca – Forma toda una comunidad, les da techo, comida y esperanza a la gente y luego, las ve morir sin hacer nada para curarlos… porque a él no le afecta, puesto que es inmortal.

-¿Qué esperaban? – Savage se encogió de hombros – Sólo me limito a actuar como el dios que soy. Sigo mi naturaleza, eso es todo.

-Basura…

-El creador de la Ciudad no es mejor que yo. Recuerden que él (o ellos) nos ha atrapado a todos por igual aquí y le importa bien poco nuestros sufrimientos, así que…

-Se acabó, Savage – Huntress alzó su pistola – ¡Esta noche, tu régimen cae!

-No, querida mía. Y te explico el motivo. Numero uno: no puedo morir. Esa flecha, una bala, una explosión atómica, da igual. No puedo morir, bajo _ningún_ contexto, así que no pueden hacerme nada. Numero dos: suponiendo que puedan anularme, ¿Qué? La gente de Castleville no querrá irse. Les repito: _estas personas aman el orden y la civilización_. ¿Serían tan crueles de quitárselo? ¿Qué alternativa ofrecen? Hay miles de habitantes aquí, niños entre ellos. ¿Van a obligarlos a volver a la Ciudad, un lugar peligroso y caótico? Creo que la respuesta es _"no"_ – bebió un nuevo sorbo de su vino – Ustedes dos son héroes. No harán nada que atente contra las vidas de estas personas… y lo mejor para ellas es quedarse donde están, conmigo a la cabeza.

Silencio otra vez. Kara y Helena se miraron, desoladas y mortificadas por partes iguales.

-Ahora ya lo saben – el inmortal suspiró, complacido – Tomen sus cosas y márchense de mi pueblo. Les doy mi palabra de que nadie las detendrá, pero váyanse de aquí, en este instante.

* * *

Helena y Kara se marcharon de Castleville, como dos sombras en mitad de la noche. Las dos se sentían mal e impotentes. Pero les quedó claro que el maldito de Savage tenía razón: aunque lo dejaran expuesto, ni uno solo de los habitantes de la comunidad estaría dispuesto a abandonarla. Aquel lugar iba a convertirse en su seguro cementerio.

Continuaron con su viaje por la Ciudad.

Más adelante, les aguardaban nuevos peligros… y revelaciones.

* * *

 **2**

 **EL TEMPLO**

Llovía en la Ciudad.

Kara y Helena, que venían caminando por la calle, quedaron prácticamente empapadas por el diluvio. Intentaron buscar refugio en los edificios vecinos pero todos estaban prácticamente cerrados. Ya Supergirl se disponía a echar la puerta de uno de ellos abajo, abandonando todo rasgo de cortesía y decoro, cuando Helena la detuvo:

-Ahí – dijo, señalando a un inmenso templo – Veo luces a través de sus ventanas. A lo mejor hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

A medida que se acercaron, pudieron apreciar más rasgos del titánico edificio; tenía toda la pinta de una catedral colosal de alguna clase. Era como si quien la irguió hubiese decidido meter en un solo sitio todos los templos de adoración conocidos por el hombre…

Con cierta reticencia, las dos muchachas tocaron a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien les abrió y les dirigió la palabra:

-Entren, entren. Dentro estarán más seguras…

Quién les había dicho esto era un misterioso monje encapuchado. Llevaba una antorcha encendida en su mano y se hizo a un lado, dejándolas entrar. Kara y Helena lo miraron con suspicacia.

-Tranquilas, hijas mías – les dijo – No hay nada que temer. Aquí sólo vive gente permanentemente dedicada a lo sagrado… para nosotros, es un placer ser hospitalarios con los viajeros.

-Gracias. La tormenta es muy fuerte – contestó Kara. Por sí las dudas y disimuladamente, se había parado frente a su amiga, para protegerla si surgía un imprevisto.

-Síganme. Me imagino que estarán cansadas y hambrientas – el monje se volvió y echó a andar. Las dos chicas lo siguieron, resignándose. Si bien su experiencia en Castleville las había vuelto más desconfiadas y prudentes, reconocieron que el religioso tenía razón. La alternativa era volver afuera, a la tormenta y a la lluvia.

-No conocía la existencia de una religión con estos símbolos – comentó Helena, cuando pasaron junto a un altar lleno de signos raros.

-Es que nuestro culto es muy antiguo – les explicó el monje – El primero de todos… una religión primigenia que merece el honor de elevar un templo en la Ciudad Infinita.

-¿Y a quién adoran?

-A un dios tan viejo que ni siquiera pronunciamos su nombre – el monje las guió por un largo pasadizo lleno de columnas y de antorchas – No en vano, claro – hizo una pausa – Sois afortunadas… nos preparábamos para cenar. Sois bienvenidas a comer con nosotros.

El pasadizo terminaba en una gran habitación, donde otros monjes igual de encapuchados aguardaban de pie ante una mesa repleta de comida.

-Vaya – silbó Kara, ante tanta opulencia.

-Sentaos, hijas, sentaos y comed – les dijeron, cordialmente.

-Es todo un banquete – el estómago de Kara hizo ruido, casi a pesar de sí misma. Pero Helena frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

-No quiero sonar grosera ni descortés, pero es mucha comida para gente que vive sólo de oraciones, rezos y plegarias.

Los monjes se miraron.

-Es que nuestro dios no nos prohíbe disfrutar de estos… placeres – respondió otro de ellos – Para nosotros, el comer y beber no es pecado.

-Entiendo… pero, ¿no podríamos ver sus rostros, siquiera, antes de sentarnos a su mesa? Perdónenme, pero esas capuchas me ponen nerviosa.

-Ningún problema – los monjes se despojaron de ellas. Todos (sin excepción) eran calvos y perfectamente normales. Su aspecto era totalmente humano – Si con esto contribuimos a su comodidad, bienvenido sea.

Sin excusas ya a la vista, Kara y Helena se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Los monjes las imitaron y pasado un rato el clima en la habitación se distendió…

Cuando la cena acabó, los monjes anunciaron que se marchaban a meditar a su santuario, pero que uno de ellos las acompañaría a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Kara y Helena lo siguieron hasta un cuarto bien cómodo, alumbrado por candelabros y velas encendidas y dos camas por separado.

-Buenas noches, hijas – dijo el monje, al cerrar la puerta – Dormid bien…

Cuando el religioso se hubo marchado, Helena se volvió hacia su compañera.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado – le dijo.

-Hel, lo mismo dijiste en Castleville…

-¿Y no tuve razón, acaso? Estos monjes misteriosos esconden algo. Debemos averiguar de qué se trata.

Kara suspiró. Miró con lastima su mullida cama.

-Está bien – concedió – Vamos. Veamos qué oscuro secreto esconden nuestros anfitriones.

Caminaron despacio por pasillos sumidos en penumbras, atentas a todo. De repente, un ruido las obligó a esconderse. Vieron una procesión de monjes avanzar, velas encendidas en mano, todos en fila. Decidieron seguirlos y no tardaron en llegar a un alucinante altar ubicado en la cima de una torre, un altar adornado por grotescas tallas de monstruos tentaculados y demonios cornudos.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije – le susurró Helena a Kara. Ambas estaban escondidas entre las sombras – ¡Sabía que había algo malo en ellos! ¡Y mira! Hay una persona atada al altar… _¡Van a sacrificarla!_

-Dios mío…

La victima del futuro sacrificio –una joven– yacía dormida, fuertemente amarrada por cadenas. Los monjes se habían quitado las capuchas y entonaban un cantico de alabanzas a su demoniaco dios. Uno de ellos –el líder de la ceremonia– esgrimía un bastón hecho de figuras retorcidas y coronado por una joya de color carmesí.

-¡Ven a nosotros, oh, Yog-Sothoth! ¡Ven, Morador de Más Allá del Umbral y contempla con agrado la ofrenda roja que te entregamos! – canturreó – ¡Que se haga tu voluntad, así como en el principio, ahora y siempre, por los siglos de los siglos, amén!

Otro monje se acercó a la chica, daga filosa en mano. Se hizo evidente su función cuando se dispuso a rebanarle el cuello.

Nunca pudo hacerle daño. Moviéndose a supervelocidad, Kara la rescató y se la llevó de allí. Ante el desconcierto y el estupor general de los monjes, Helena salió de su escondite y les apuntó con un par de pistolas.

-¡Quietos todos! – les dijo – ¡La ceremonia se ha terminado!

-¡Infiel! _¿Cómo te atreves…?_ – el monje con el cetro lo blandió en el aire, como un arma - ¡Que la ira de Yog-Sothoth caiga sobre ti!

Un rayo salió despedido de la joya carmesí. Iba a impactar en Helena, pero a último momento Supergirl la salvó al colocarse delante de ella y recibirlo de lleno.

El rayo se reflectó en el cuerpo invulnerable de la chica kryptoniana y volvió a su punto de origen. El monje recibió la descarga y se desintegró en átomos, aullando. Aquello hizo que todos sus compañeros echaran a correr como locos, huyendo.

El templo entero se sacudió. Afuera, hubo un trueno y luego, se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Helena. Kara resopló.

-Ese rayo me hizo cosquillas. Vaya cosas…

-¿Y la chica?

-A salvo, pero apenas despertó, no se quedó donde la dejé. Salió corriendo fuera del templo y la perdí de vista. Iba a buscarla, pero entonces tuve que salvarte, Hel…

-Maldición.

-Al menos, la hemos rescatado de un destino peor.

-Sí – Helena observó el lugar – Está visto que este sitio está consagrado al Mal y a la perdición. Vete a saber a cuánta gente han matado estos sádicos antes de que llegáramos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo único que podemos hacer: _evitar que esto siga_ – Helena miró a las figuras retorcidas del altar – Lo de Castleville ha sido una lección que no podemos olvidar, Kara. No podemos simplemente mirar para otro lado y encogernos de hombros, como Vandal Savage. El Mal, con mayúscula, debe ser detenido.

-Coincido contigo.

-Derrumba este lugar.

* * *

Minutos después, Supergirl destruyó los cimientos del templo con sus poderes. La colosal catedral consagrada a las deidades del Mal colapsó y se vino abajo, reduciéndose a cascotes y hormigón destruido.

Las dos continuaron con su viaje por la Ciudad.

La tormenta se había ido. La lluvia había cesado.

 **3**

 **VIAJANDO EN EL METRO**

Estaban cansadas. Hartas y cansadas de tanto marchar a pie. Tal era así, que Helena estaba reviendo la prohibición que le había hecho a Kara de volar. Y de nuevo hacía un calor agobiante. Moverse entre aquellos solitarios rascacielos era igual a hacerlo dentro de un horno. El Sol abrasaba, casi derritiendo el asfalto, literalmente.

-Nada… ni siquiera hay una mísera moto en esta calle – comentó, bebiéndose la poca reserva de agua de su cantimplora.

-Hel, mira – Kara señaló a la boca abierta de una estación subterránea – ¿Y si probamos yendo allí?

-Y vamos… perdido por perdido – Helena suspiró – Hace tanto calor aquí en la superficie, que me vendría bien algo de fresco.

Ambas bajaron por las escaleras, hasta una terminal del metro. Efectivamente, allí se sintieron mejor. El aire era diferente, más fresco, húmedo y limpio.

-Creo que lo mejor sería descansar aquí hasta que anochezca… es imposible seguir caminando bajo este Sol – dijo Kara, sentándose en un banco.

-Eso, suponiendo que en este sector de la Ciudad existan los días y las noches – Helena hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga – Además, tú puedes soportar calor extremo. Eres invulnerable…

-Yo sí, pero tú no – replicó la rubia, con una sonrisa – Y no voy a dejarte. Estamos juntas en esto y juntas vamos a salir de aquí.

-Kara… para ya. No existe salida de la Ciudad, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Con suerte, estaremos atrapadas aquí todas nuestras vidas.

-No puedes decir eso, Hel. Tiene que haber una salida. Ya verás. La encontraremos.

Helena sonrió, con tristeza.

-Kara, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Digo, en cifras terrestres.

-Pues, creo que 25, si no le erró al cálculo. Pero no sé… mi biología corporal es… diferente.

-Ya. Porque eres kryptoniana.

-Y soy un clon, no lo olvides. Te he contado mi historia.

-Cierto, pero me parece extraño eso de que te replicaran ya adulta y que no empezases siendo una niña.

-Pregúntaselo a mi "creador" – Kara suspiró – Estábamos en mitad de una guerra contra Apokolips. Lex no necesitaba a una niña kryptoniana… necesitaba a alguien más grande, con sus poderes desarrollados.1

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior? Digo, de la otra Kara Zor-El.

-Poco y nada. Fragmentos. Sé que me dicen que yo soy lo que ella hubiera sido de vivir, pero…

Kara se interrumpió. Un sonido insólito se dejó oír: _el sonido del tren_.

El metro interrumpió en la estación ante la atónita vista de ambas y se paró. Estaba vacío, pero aun así sus puertas neumáticas se abrieron de par en par.

-Creo que esta Ciudad nunca dejará de sorprenderme – comentó Helena – Me pregunto adónde llevara…

-Creo saberlo, Hel – con cierta emoción, Kara estaba observando un mapa del recorrido empotrado en una pared – _¡Mira!_

Señaló un punto. Después de atravesar un largo trecho, el tren acababa en un sitio ubicado en el centro de la Ciudad, que decía simplemente "SALIDA".

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?

-Que no nos precipitemos. Puede ser una trampa.

-O no, Hel. Si esto es verdad… si hay una mínima chance…

Era imposible pedirle a Kara que se tranquilizara. Helena suspiró otra vez. Observó la puerta abierta del metro, esperándolas.

-Suena demasiado fácil – reflexionó en voz alta – Pero está bien. No hay muchas opciones. Vamos.

Las dos subieron al vacío tren. Las puertas se cerraron y entonces la maquina arrancó, iniciando su recorrido.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Y largo. Mientras el tren avanzaba traqueteando por las vías, las dos chicas mataron el tiempo continuando con la charla iniciada en la terminal:

-Yo tengo 30 y pico – dijo Helena, volviendo al tema de la edad – Más o menos, estoy en esa franja.

-Mira tú. No te imaginaba tan vieja – Kara sonrió – ¿Te puedo decir _"abuelita"_?

-Muy graciosa. Lo cierto es que hace rato que vengo metida en esto de ser superhéroe…

-Ya. Hija de Batman y de Catwoman. No debió ser fácil para ti.

-Pues… un poco y un poco. Mamá se reformó antes de casarse con papá. Si me metí en esto, fue gracias a su apoyo.

-¿Tu padre no quería?

-Al principio, la idea no le hizo mucha gracia. Luego, aflojó. Y me entrenó. Fue una tarea ardua y muy dura…

-Con buenos resultados.

-Sí, creo que sí. Hice mi parte y combatí al crimen durante un tiempo. Entonces, vino la Crisis y… acabé aquí.

-Que deprimente. ¿Extrañas a tus padres?

-Muchísimo – Helena se emocionó – Por supuesto que los extraño y que quisiera volverlos a ver. Pero sé que eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Durante la Crisis, mi mundo fue destruido. Mi padre y también mi madre, todo lo que conocía, ha desaparecido. Todos han muerto. O peor: _nunca han existido_.2

Silencio. Kara sintió un profundo pesar por su amiga.

-Al menos, tú tuviste padres – le dijo – Yo soy un clon. Y la Kara Zor-El original en la que me baso, fue enviada a la Tierra tras su primo siendo una bebé, así que…

-Oye, cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué se fue el Superman de tu mundo? ¿Por qué los abandonó?

-Ya te lo dije… no es que Kal-El nos abandonara. Es que lo que hizo en esa otra Tierra lo marcó profundamente.

-Ya. Tuvo que matar, dijiste. Para evitar un mal mayor.

-Tuvo que matar a un doble suyo. Tuvo que ser juez, jurado y verdugo, puesto que no había otra opción. Y por eso, decidió alejarse un tiempo de nosotros.

-¿No sabes cuándo volverá?

-No. Espero que sea pronto.

Helena asintió.

-Sí. El mundo necesita de más héroes como él – dijo – O como tú, para protegerlo.

-Me temo que yo no soy ni la mitad de héroe que él es.

-Tonterías. Tú eres una digna continuadora de su legado y me consta. Si alguien tiene que llevar el manto de la capa roja y la _"S"_ en el pecho, esa eres tú. Eres bien digna.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Hel – Kara sonrió.

-De nada – Helena la imitó – ¿Para qué están las amigas?

El tren se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron. Habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

* * *

 **4**

 **LA SALIDA**

Alguien las estaba esperando en el andén. Una atractiva chica pelirroja de mirada sexy. El estupor de Kara fue total, pues conocía a esa persona… y hasta donde sabía, estaba muerta.

-¿Deborah? – exclamó – ¡No puede ser! Yo… ¡Te vi morir!

La rubia comenzó a acercarse a la otra, pero Helena la detuvo.

-Yo también la vi morir – le recordó – De modo que no puede ser ella.

Deborah –o lo que sea que había asumido su aspecto– sonrió.

-Muy perspicaz, Helena Wayne – dijo – Pensamos que esta interfaz sería apropiada para comunicarnos con Kara Zor-El. Conocemos los sentimientos que tenía hacia esta chica.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó la aludida – ¿Qué eres?

-Sólo un emisario… enviado por los creadores de la Ciudad…

-De modo que era cierto – dijo Helena – La Ciudad fue hecha por alguien. Y es más de uno.

-Naturalmente – Deborah asintió – Por favor, síganme.

Kara y su compañera fueron tras la aparición, no sin ciertos recelos. Subieron por las escaleras del subterráneo y emergieron al corazón de la Ciudad.

Era una zona densamente poblada. Mucha gente caminaba por allí, seres de todas las clases, todos los tiempos y mundos. Para aumentar el desconcierto de la situación, todos se veían (y actuaban) pacíficamente.

-Esto sí que es raro de verdad, aunque ya no me sorprende nada de este sitio – comentó Helena, cuando pasaron al lado de tres soldados pertenecientes a bandos opuestos y ninguno se estaba matando a los tiros.

-En absoluto – replicó Deborah – Mantenemos a los habitantes tranquilos a propósito aquí, en el centro. Es una medida precautoria. Nos sirve para estudiarlos detenidamente a todos.

-Queremos respuestas – dijo Kara, firme. Que aquella cosa hubiera usurpado la forma de su difunta amiga y vecina le caía mal… muy mal.

-Lo sé. Pero no estoy autorizada a revelarles todos los secretos de la Ciudad. Apenas algo de información básica.

-Pues empieza por hacerlo – la acicateó Helena – ¿Quién construyó este lugar? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Dónde está ubicado?

-Los Constructores son viejos – Deborah suspiró – Muy viejos. Alguna vez fueron como ustedes. Seres de carne y sangre. Ahora, luego de eones de evolución cósmica, han trascendido la mortalidad y los lazos de la materia. Ellos hicieron este sitio por motivos y razones que no voy a revelarles. En cuanto a la pregunta de la ubicación exacta de la Ciudad, creí que eso les quedaba claro a ambas – alzó las manos, señalándolo todo – Este es el centro del multiverso. Todos los mundos posibles y todos los tiempos confluyen aquí, en el nexo. Este es el corazón de la Creación.

Kara y Helena se miraron. Continuaron caminando entre la multitud de personas pacificadas, siguiendo a la muchacha pelirroja hacia un punto en concreto.

-¿Es esto una especie de experimento? – preguntó Kara.

-Tal vez – Deborah sonrió, enigmática – Los Constructores son curiosos. Están interesados en ustedes, los seres mortales.

-Ellos… ¿Son Dios? – se animó a preguntarle Helena. Kara la miró, enarcando una ceja – ¿Qué? Alguien tenía que preguntarlo.

-Ellos están más allá de ese concepto – contestó Deborah – Les sugiero no ahondar más en ello. No he sido programada para responder cuestiones de índole metafísica ni religiosa.

Se detuvieron. Había un gran espacio vacío entre la multitud, donde se alzaba un único objeto: _un bloque de hormigón con un ascensor empotrado dentro_.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La salida.

Helena arrugó la frente.

-¿Es alguna broma?

-No estoy programada para bromear.

-¿Esa es la salida? ¿En serio? ¿La salida a la Ciudad?

-Así es.

-No tiene sentido – Helena observó a la multitud – Si esa es la salida, ¿por qué toda esta gente no la está usando? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque ninguno tiene garantías de que sea _la verdadera_ salida a la Ciudad – terció Deborah – Ninguna certeza. De modo que, ante la duda de que sea una trampa, nadie la usa. Pero es la salida – hizo una pausa – Si tuvieran suficiente confianza, la utilizarían.

-¿Y nosotras, qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Kara.

-Tú quieres salir, Kara Zor-El. Tu arribo a la Ciudad no fue casual. Pudo parecerte que sí, pero no lo es. Los Constructores están interesados en los superhéroes… en especial, en Superman y los suyos. Ellos querían que vinieras aquí. Y ahora, ellos desean que vuelvas a la Tierra.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-Las verdaderas razones y motivos sólo conciernen a los Constructores. Sólo se me permite decirte esto: _puedes considerar tu paso por la Ciudad como un entrenamiento._

-Un entrenamiento… ¿Para qué?

-Para lo que está por venir.

Deborah enmudeció. No agregó nada más. Kara temió preguntar al respecto, así que no lo hizo.

-Todo esto me parece muy ambiguo – intervino Helena – Estos "Constructores", como los llamas, son demasiado misteriosos… y rebuscados.

-…De modo que si entramos en ese ascensor, saldremos de la Ciudad…

-No, Kara Zor-El.

-Pero acabas de decir que esa es la salida…

-Y lo es… pero sólo una persona puede cruzarla – la señaló – Tú.

-Pero… ¿Y Helena? ¿Me estás diciendo que debo dejarla aquí? _¡De ningún modo!_ ¡Ella viene conmigo!

-Lo lamento. No se puede.

-¡No es justo! – Kara protestó, indignada. Helena le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Calma. Creo entender los motivos – repuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hel?

-Yo no tengo un mundo al que volver, recuerda. La Crisis destruyó mi Tierra. Por eso, no puedo ir contigo.

-No. Helena, no voy a dejarte… no – los ojos de Kara se llenaron de lágrimas. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

-Debes ser valiente ahora – le recordó – Y debes subirte a ese ascensor. Tu mundo te necesita. Más que nunca. Ahora que Superman no está, tú tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

-Oh, Hel… Voy a extrañarte. _¡No es justo!_

-Lo sé, nena, lo sé. Pero creo que en el fondo, ambas lo sabíamos – Helena le acarició el rostro – Ahora ve. Vuelve a casa y vive. Yo seguiré aquí. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegue el día en que volvamos a vernos.

Con todo el pesar y el dolor, Supergirl se separó de su amiga. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez y la rubia se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Había un solo botón. Sin vacilar, lo presionó.

La puerta se abrió.

-Los Constructores te desean suerte, Kara Zor-El – le dijo Deborah – La vas a necesitar.

-Que se vayan al diablo – los insultó y entró en el cubículo. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, vio el rostro de Helena, sonriendo.

-Esa es mi chica – la escuchó decir – _¡Esa es la actitud!_

* * *

 **6**

 **VUELTA A CASA… Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse.

Kara parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras salía. Se hallaba en el Daily Planet. Reconoció el lugar: era el pasillo de las portadas de periódicos enmarcadas en cuadros.

 _¡Había vuelto no sólo a casa, sino que hacia atrás, en el tiempo!_ Estaba en el momento justo en que Perry White la contrataba para trabajar en el diario. Y allí venia el editor, fumándose su habano, deteniéndose frente a ella y mirando los cuadros…

-¿Sabes por qué está eso colgado en la pared? – le preguntó. Kara vaciló. De inmediato, recordó lo que ella le había contestado:

-¿Por qué si estuviera en el suelo se correría la tinta?

-Que simpática – White suspiró y luego se largó a su discurso explicativo del motivo de enmarcar esas noticias.

Kara no lo escuchó. Su mente iba por otros lados, analizando otras cuestiones. Los Constructores de la Ciudad la habían devuelto al inicio de todo, a su intento por seguir los pasos de su primo y forjarse un lugar en Metrópolis. Esto dejaba claro dos cosas…

La más evidente, que los Constructores eran terriblemente poderosos. Seres capaces de manipular –incluso, jugar– con el tapiz del tiempo y del espacio no le merecían ninguna confianza. Le hablaron veladamente de cierta amenaza que se acercaba y que su paso por la Ciudad fue para ella una especie de entrenamiento para combatirla. _¿Y si ellos eran la amenaza? ¿Y si ahora decidían meter mano en la Tierra? ¿Entonces?_

La segunda cosa evidente para ella era que esta vez, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y que no podía seguir actuando ni a la ligera ni ingenuamente. De modo que labrarse una vida como Kal-El era un error.

Estaba allí emulando a su primo, siguiendo sus pasos. Era su oportunidad de cambiar. De forjar _su propio_ camino. Su propio destino.

Era tiempo de crecer.

-…Lo que pretendo de mi personal es que salga a la calle, a buscar la noticia. No quedarse sentados en la redacción, haciendo trabajo de oficina – continuaba White – ¿Crees poder cumplir con estos requisitos?

-¿La verdad? No, Sr. White.

-¿Eh?

-Que no. Lo he pensado muy bien y se lo agradezco, pero no quiero el trabajo de periodista. No va conmigo – Kara le estrechó la mano – Gracias. Gracias de verdad.

Se marchó. Perry la observó irse, pasmado.

-¡Por las patillas de Elvis! No entiendo nada – se quejó – _¿Acaso se volvió loca?_

Pero Kara no estaba loca. Tenía un objetivo bien claro.

En los días siguientes, visitó las principales bibliotecas del mundo. Leyó todos los libros que tuvo a su alcance, de los más variados temas. Su mente kryptoniana procesó la información a una velocidad pasmosa. Cuando el tour cultural acabó, Kara surgió más sabia y más adulta de lo que había sido.

Volvió a la granja Kent, donde se reencontró con Superboy. Le contó toda la historia de su estancia en la Ciudad y sus planes de forjar su propio camino como superheroina defensora de la Tierra.

-Hay que aceptar lo evidente, Conner – le dijo, mientras trabajaba velozmente en la confección de un nuevo traje – Kal-El se ha ido. Puede que para siempre. Él ha tomado su decisión, su camino. Yo debo tomar el mío.

-Kara, me asustas – Conner la observó, serio – Cualquiera diría que eres otra…

-Soy otra – corroboró ella – Mi paso por la Ciudad me cambió. Me hizo reflexionar que ser una mujer sensible y delicada no va a llevarme a ningún lado. Cuando eres así y tienes los poderes que tengo, cometes errores. La gente inocente muere por culpa de esos errores – negó con la cabeza – No. Ya no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser débil ni sensible. No con una gran amenaza en puerta. Tengo que ser enérgica y adulta, decidida. Como lo era mi amiga Helena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Confeccionado un nuevo uniforme para mí – le explicó, dándole los últimos toques – _"Supergirl"_ es historia. Se veía como un apéndice de Kal-El. Yo no soy apéndice de nadie.

Kara se retiró a su cuarto para cambiarse. Cuando volvió, Conner se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la chica. Vestía un traje blanco bien escotado y ajustado a su cuerpo, más una capa roja de un estilo diferente a la anterior. La clásica _"S"_ no se veía por ningún lado.

-Todo un cambio – Conner silbó. No había reparado en lo salvajemente sexy que se veía Kara hasta ese momento. ¡Si hasta físicamente parecía más adulta, con ese uniforme! – ¿Y cómo debo llamarte a partir de ahora?

Ella lo pensó un momento. Luego, sonrió con decisión y seguridad al responder:

-Desde hoy en adelante, seré… ¡POWER GIRL!

 **EL PRINCIPIO…**

* * *

 **1 Ver _"Superman: Earth-2"_ para más información.**

 **2 Helena hace referencia a la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas. Casualmente –o no tanto– ese hecho de suma importancia cósmica para el Universo DC marcó el final (al menos, por un tiempo) de la versión de la Edad de Plata de Huntress**.


End file.
